


if you wont then i wont either

by LeeGyuAeri



Series: Sins That Shouldn't Have been Committed [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Implied cheating i guess, M/M, Multi, One Shot, if you are not into cheating, im not guilty of writing this, intense make out, its as sinful as it could get, no sex sorry, rated m for a little exposure, rated m for descriptive making out, then please do not proceed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: Ryan asked Shane why he wasn't answering his phone.Shane asked him back and Ryan knows at best what he should answer.If things were going down, then they might as well go down together.





	if you wont then i wont either

**Author's Note:**

> As warned in the tags, this has cheating theme on this.  
> A little bit of rated M because of descriptive(?) making out scene.  
> If you are not a fan, you may proceed to close this.  
> I won't mind :>
> 
> For those who proceeds, I hope this is entertaining enough!

Ryan spirals into aggression as their lips kiss needily, his hands roaming beneath the pink shirt Shane wore. How they got into the rented apartment, phones thrown on the nightstand and his body pinned down the bed, it was all a blur. All that ever mattered were the soft, gentle lips pressing down on his; something he had longed to taste. It doesn’t help when he feels the friction, oh so _good,_ grinding against his jeans that tightened every passing second. The groans Shane elicited were more pleasurable than he had ever imagined them to be. Shane’s hands were warm against his jaw, the other tugging at his tousled locks.

Everything that was pressing against Ryan’s body was an unfound necessity, discovered out of pure temptation from the built tension from two months ago. They had succumb to it quite fast; the pleasure that coursed through their veins in the searing moment begged to be acted upon. How and where all of this came from, it never mattered when Shane teasingly bit his lower lip, smiling into the pressure of the kiss as Ryan felt his stomach convulsing with obsession.

There was a moment when they stopped, eyes seeking comfort in the presence of the unknown slowly submerging behind their meshed thoughts. Ryan was, for sure, in doubt and what Shane felt had been totally delivered when he pressed another kiss against his lips, almost bruising, as if it they could not part even just for a second. Whatever was in Ryan’s mind within that lingering silence flew away, making him kissing back with everything he could, giving his everything.

Maybe for a moment his doubt and fears could be put to rest. Shane proved a great distraction and did what he could to push this, whatever this relationship called for, at the back of everything.

 

Shane’s cellphone that started to ring stopped everything.

 

Ryan stopped kissing him, and he noticed how Shane went rigid at the familiar tune that played. It was set for a certain person that was meant to stand out from the rest of his contacts’ ringtone.

It was deathly loud as it played for a second, two and then five. Shane had buried his face beneath Ryan’s jaw and nestled quite comfortably at his collarbones. His breathing was ragged, clearly breathless from the kissing and Ryan was in no different state. Other than the fact that he was deathly pale at the realization of what happened and for fear of what was to happen--Ryan knew that there was no going back after this.

 

Ryan decided to break the moment and speak.

Not that it wasn’t broken the moment Shane’s phone rang.

 

“Don’t keep her hanging.” Ryan said, and somehow he felt like he was speaking poison. His mouth went dry and his heart lodged in his throat.

Ryan knew when Shane parted from their position, detaching from the embrace, everything would start to fall apart.

He hadn’t exactly thought this through and somehow, he didn’t feel that much guilt as much as he thought he would. The feeling of Shane’s tongue inside his, tasting like the sweetest wine, was worth the sacrifice of everything.

  
  
  
If losing him was worth it though, Ryan was not sure.

  
  
  
“If Helen calls right now, would you answer?” Shane asked, planting intimate kisses on his neck. Ryan gasped, suddenly feeling dizzy and he found himself unattached to the world. With Shane’s stupid ringtone tuned out, he solely focused on the wet kisses that continued to press itself on his neck.

“N-no.” Ryan took a sharp intake of breath, feeling Shane’s lips leave a mark somewhere on the expanse of his neck.

Maybe this was what he had actually wanted all this time.

 __  
  
  
No, he was sure that this was what he had been looking for the entire time.

 __  
  
  
Does Shane feel the same? 

  
  
Shane proceeded to lift his head up, eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Ryan’s and their noses touching by the tip. Ryan had never felt this loved before.

  
  
“Then I won’t answer.” 

  
  
  
Ryan knew everything was about to go down, but if Shane was willing to ride this with him, then he didn’t mind it at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was kind of a guilty pleasure thing, and I never knew i was actually capable of writing such.  
> Was it good?  
> I could only hope to God no Buzzfeed employee actually comes across this 'cause OH MY GOD.
> 
> For my bestie who proofread this, THANK YOU <3


End file.
